


Day 6 – Stockings

by Gika_Black



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Stockings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gika_Black/pseuds/Gika_Black
Summary: The Doctor was reluctant to comemorate Christmas, but Rose and Jack really wanted him to, so with a little help from the Tardis, they change his mind.





	Day 6 – Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my 25 Days of Christmas short stories Challenge!

Rose wanted to decorate the Tardis. That was all the Doctor could think about while he watched Rose and Jack talking about similarities and differences of Christmas traditions. There was actually a lot of traditions that were still in practice in the 53 th century, Christmas lights, trees, presents and stockings, aparently, were all still in use centuries and centuries in Rose's future.

 

“How do you even know it's Christmas time?” asked the Doctor not for the first time. “Last time we were on Earth it wasn't any where near Christmas!”

 

“That was months ago!” answered Jack “Well, at least in Tadis time it was...”

 

“And I was just on the phone with my Mum, and she was asking if we were going for a visit soon, since it's Chrismas and she wanted to know what we wanted as a present.”

 

“Oh...” was the Doctor answer. He never celebrated Christmas. Not only because it was a Human tradition, but also because it was a time to be with family, and he had lost his a long time ago.

 

“So?” asked Rose with a huge smile on her face “Can we?”

 

“Yeah!” Agreed Jack “come on! It's just a couple of decorations! It's not like we want to bring a Christmas tree to the console room...”

 

“Fine!” finaly agreed the Doctor “But no trees!”

 

“We promise!” said Rose and Jack at the same time.

 

And so the Doctor left the console room. He really didn't want to be a part of this new tradition.

 

………………………………§§§§§§§§§§§§§……………………………...

 

Some time later, the Doctor decided it was time to see what had become of the console room. There was red and green and gold and silver everywhere he looked. Tinsel and wreaths and lights. It almost didn't look like his Tardis. He was shocked, and amazed.

 

But what really caught his attention was the three stockings hanging out of the rails, one was red with green details and had Rose written in gold, the other was green with gold details and Jack written in it and the last one, right in the middle of the others, was a deep blue, almost as blue as the tardis, with silver details and Doctor written on the top of it. All three of them seemed to be full to almost bursting.

 

With a huge smile, the Doctor strode all the way to his stocking, admiring it and trying to guess what was inside it. Jack and Rose stood one on each side of him, sharing a fond look behind the Doctor's head.

 

“You can open it, you know” Said Jack to the Doctor.

 

“Yeah.” Agreed Rose, “it's all for you. Courtesy of the Tardis.”

 

And it was all the encoraging the Doctor needed, and soon all three of them were sharing the sweets and small gifts the Tardis had gifted them.

 


End file.
